Sakura's new future?
by BatCatBunny
Summary: Sakura is now eighteen, Naruto is off on another mission. A fire starts at a building, caused by a old friend. Sakura meets the new face of danger. Itachi Uchiha.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Thanks for reading. And if you have any idea's for pairing please tell me! thank you!

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**What happened to us?**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The morning sun just rising to meet her for another day of training with tsunade. Sakura had been training with her for a while now, actually it was more like six years. Naruto had already come back. Naruto hadn't changed very much, It was plainly obvious to sakura. Sasuke had joined up with orochimaru. Leaving Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi alone. Sakura had changed, maybe for the better of things, but, she had defiantly changed from what sasuke had known. Sakura was no longer was one of Sasuke's fan girls, and she wasn't wishing for him to get back any time soon. When Sasuke went to orochimaru, it was because orochimaru put a seal on him. Orochimaru only wanted sasuke's body. But sadly on the second time he needed to use sasuke's body, Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto and sasuke had had yet another battle. On the third time Orochimaru needed Sasuke's body, Sasuke was ill, So orochimaru couldn't get into his body. She knew, Sasuke would never be the same Sasuke, as she had known, The new Sasuke was a whole different person, Evil, Pure Evil. She didn't want him, And she knew he had never cared for her. It was plainly obvious to her. Ever thing she used to believe in, meant nothing to her now. Nothing. She felt so alone.

Sakura pushed the covers off her self and turned and put her feet flat on the floor. Her eyes looked directly at her bunny slippers at the other end of her bed. She leaned over and quickly grabbed them, and slid them on her feet. She mad a kicking motion twice before using her arms to push her quickly though the air towards her clothes for the day.

She quickly got on a new set of clothes that she had bought the other day. A short black tank-top that ended just before her belly button, Blackish-blue shorts, The normal ninja shoes, and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. She went over to the mirror that was beside her bed and made a pose. Sakura looked at her self for a moment, before sighing and dragging her feet along the floor, head towards the bathroom. _"it's going to be a long day" _Sakura huffed as she entered the bathroom to fix her hair which was sticking up at the front of her face making her look like a pink haired emo kid.

She quickly fixed her hair and walked over to the bedroom door. She turned around and looked at her room. It was a total mess! Sakura sighed. _"I'll clean up later" _She said as she walked out her bedroom door closing it behind her. She walked down the stairs of her parents house. Sakura hadn't gotten around to packing her stuff and finding a place to live yet. She sighed as she saw her mother cooking her breakfast.

Her mother looked over at her and smiled sweetly. "well if it isn't my little daughter, All grown up! have a good day honey!" Sakura's mother said as she passed sakura a plate with eggs on it. Sakura looked at the plate for a moment, then walked over to the table, plunked her plate down, pulled out a chair, and sat down. Sakura started to eat her food.

Sakura's mother walked out of the kitchen area, she wiped her hands on her apron, looked up, then smiled at sakura. "You're so lucky honey, I bet you you'll have the best man ever!" Her mother said. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Yeah like that's going to happen._

I got up after i had finished my breakfast and put the dishes into the sink. I washed my hands quickly and walked out side. A breath of fresh air! NOT!

The wind was horrible, and carried the smell of burning bodies yet there was none to be seen. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she quickly made her way to where the smell was coming from. I was almost there, when i heard a large crashing noise. I looked up. A building, that held many people, was on fire. It was about to collapse! Sakura's eye widened in fear.

She quickly made her way into the building, some other leaf village ninjas were there, but they were all in panic. I ran up to the closest one, grabbed them by the collar of there shirt and pulled the ninja to face me. "Listen! I want you to get every one you can out of here! You and the other ninjas get the people on the bottom levels out of here! I'll see if there's any one still alive on the upper levels!" Sakura commanded. The ninja nodded. Sakura dropped him. The ninja went to his friends and told them what to do. The all nodded as well. Then they spread out and started to get all the people out of the building.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she dashed for the stairs. She ran up as fast as she could. Sakura was breathing heavily, she scanned all the room on the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th floor. Only then tenth floor to go. All the other floors had no one in them, which was strange. Sakura finally got to the 10th floor. The smell of burning body's was even stronger here. She started to search the rooms. Nothing. Nothing. Oh, and did i mention Nothing?

Sakura sighed with relief. Until she heard a blood chilling scream from behind her. Sakura spun around, eyes wide and alert. She looked at the only door that she hadn't checked. How did she miss that room. She moved to the door and glance up at the room number quickly. Room 13.

Unlucky...

Sakura brought up her energy and smashed open the door. Sakura almost fainted in shock. A large bloody pile of bodies. Heads of some of them in the corner of the room. The room was completely covered in blood. Sakura gasped as she saw the head of her father among the heads in the corner. The bodies were on fire. She had no idea who would do such a thing. Until she heard light foot steps behind her.

"Why, hello sakura, Long time no see. eh?" Sasuke's voice said from behind her. Sakura immediately stiffened with fear. Sakura was so confused now. Why had Sasuke done this? Did orochimaru tell him to do this to them?

Sasuke's sword ran across the side of her face. The silver blade dripping with crimson blood. The blade raised slightly, and was about to be brought down to sever her head, when, a kunai went whistling past the side of her head, right at sasuke. Sakura heard Sasuke's gasp. Sakura spun around. Sasuke had gotten hit Directly in the middle of his throat. Blood was gushing out.

Sakura gasped. Who did this. Very light foot steps made their way towards sakura and the now dead body of sasuke. "Sasuke should have known this would happen" The person behind her said in monotone. She was to scared to look behind her. Sakura closed her eyes. The person behind her stayed still for a moment, then moved to the body of sasuke. Sakura opened her eyes and sprang at the person.

She caught the person off guard and they, and the body of Sasuke went crashing to the ground. Sakura's eyes widen. The person. This man, looked like Sasuke, but even older. The man had lines across the sides of his face, raven black hair, and the sharingan eyes. Sakura pulled out a kunai to the man's throat. "Who are you?!" Sakura demanded.

The man frowned for a moment. "Itachi uchiha, and i just saved your life whelp" Itachi said, in monotone. Sakura herself frowned. She slowly got up keeping an eye on itachi. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked. This time she was more polite with it though. Itachi got up off the ground. "when i killed my family years back, I left Sasuke alive because i felt that he had done nothing to deserve to die. But now, i see that i had made his life hard for him, So i granted him a wish to go to a better place, So i killed him, Plain as that, Whelp" Itachi said, again in monotone. Sakura frowned even more. Sakura looked itachi straight in the eyes. "N.O. NO" Sakura said. Itachi's growl got even louder.

"Fine" Itachi said. He walked past Sakura looked at the dead body of his little brother, then made his way towards the window. Itachi stopped right in front of it, then turn to look at Sakura. "Better watch your back woman" Itachi snarled. he turned around and jumped out the window.

When Sakura was sure Itachi was gone, she started to cry. Sasuke is dead. Also now she owes Itachi.

"interesting..." Sakura mumbled. Itachi just stared at her for a moment. "If you don't mind I'd like to take my little brothers body now" Itachi said, as he took a step towards the body. Sakura wouldn't let him have the body, So she walked in front of him and widened her arms. "Sorry no can do" Sakura said. Itachi narrowed his eye for a moment. A low growl escaped his throat. "Get out of the way" Itachi snarled.

"sorry. No can do" Sakura snarled back. Itachi looked no phased by this. "Better watch your back woman" Itachi snarled. He turned quickly and ran over to the window, he turned his quickly and took one last look at the dead body of his brother. Itachi sighed and jumped out of the window.

When Sakura was sure that Itachi was gone Sakura put her hands to her eyes and started to cry. Yet another person lost. Like gaara, sasuke could be revived, but that would be to dangerous. Sakura finished crying, Wiped her eyes quickly, then picked up the dead body of sasuke, and ran down the stairs.

When she got to the 6th floor the whole upper part of the building started to fall. Luckily, the building was crashing away from people's houses. Sakura made a big leap and managed to jump down the row of stairs all the way to the 3rd floor. Sakura tumbled and rolled, to try not to hurt herself to much, but she still had a pain on her leg.

Sakura opened her eyes wide and got up, only to fall down in pain. Sakura's leg hurt like hell. Sakura grabbed her leg in pain, she let out a small scream. The weight of Sasuke's body was lifted off her. Sakura looked up at her old sensi. Kakashi. "Sakura, it seems like you hurt your self, well, lets hurry up and get you to tsunade" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded, and Kakashi helped her up. Kakashi and a limping sakura made their way to the bottom floor.

Ino, who had just helped a lot of people out of the lower levels of the building, had just seen the top half of the building go crashing down. Ino turned around at the sound of foot steps. Ino gasped as she saw Sakura limping down, And Kakashi with the dead body of sasuke on his back. Ino's eye widened. "Sakura! Kakashi! Sasuke?..."Ino said. She was completely stunned. The man she used to love was now dead. Sakura had gotten over the whole Sasuke thing, but, Ino never had, Ino still loved Sasuke.

Ino ran up to the two. "Are you guys okay? what happened to the people in the upper half of the building? Why is sasuke dead?" Ino said. Sakura wobbled for a moment then fell backwards, and fainted. "Sakura!" Ino and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Ino go help Sakura to the hospital, I'll bring Sasuke to tsunade" Kakashi said. Ino gave kakashi a worried glance. "Go it'll be okay" Kakashi said. Ino gave a small nod, the picked up sakura, trying to be careful with her, she slung the pink haired woman over her shoulder, and ran towards the hospital.

Kakashi sent a worried glance at his former student, and ino. "I hope she's okay" Kakashi said. Kakashi turned and made his way to the 5th Hokage's office. Kakashi pulled the icha icha paradise out of his pocket and started to read. "I really do hope that naruto's not gonna spazz" Kakashi said.

* * *

I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible! thank for reading chapter one! 


End file.
